


and then again

by beeankah



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Flirting, Fluff, George's POV, M/M, Pining, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeankah/pseuds/beeankah
Summary: hi yall. this is my first fic so be gentle (: please im begging for you to tell me about any mistakes i make in this, and im willing to read any comments at all. this includes advice or anything at all. thank uu
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	and then again

**Author's Note:**

> hi yall. this is my first fic so be gentle (: please im begging for you to tell me about any mistakes i make in this, and im willing to read any comments at all. this includes advice or anything at all. thank uu

It was the late afternoon, nearing six o’clock. The sun’s orange rays were streaming through the windows and into the flower shop. Despite the soft light exploding in the store, George still shivered from the winter temperature. Closing hours had been at half-past five, but there were still a number of plants and flowers that needed taking care of before bed. 

George lifted his small blue watering-can over a bush of roses whilst the sunbeams reflecting off his pale skin made him look almost tan. 

Humming gently to himself, he tilted the watering can ‘til the water slowed to a drop and he took it back over to the gardening closet. Returning the object to its rightful home, he made his way over to a few pots of pansies. 

Then bending down into a squat, George carefully picked off the wilted petals from the flowers and collected them in his hand. Several minutes later after successfully making the pansies look more alive, he dropped the browned petals into a small rubbish can next to the closet. 

About an hour and a half later, as he was about to head upstairs to his small apartment there were a few rapid knocks on the glass doors. He could faintly see the shadow of what he assumed was a male by the door, waiting for him.

With a slightly frustrated huff, George turned around and plastered a small smile on his face. Walking up to the double doors, he opened one of them slightly and spoke up to the man.

“I’m sorry sir but we’re-” 

Words were abruptly stopped in his mouth when he took a proper look at the tall man standing outside the door. 

His darkened blonde hair was swept to the side messily and his mouth was turned in a slight frown. He had an almost frantic look on his face. There were obvious dark bags under his green eyes and he looked rather, well, exhausted. Despite all that, he looked young. Nevertheless, George was overall stunned by his obvious alluring features. 

In an attempt to cover his stumble, he awkwardly coughed and focused again on the man's eyes. He cringed when he had to tilt his head quite high to do so. 

“-closed for the night.” He slowly closed the door as he spoke. “Look, come back tomorrow, we open at half-past ei-” 

The man pressed against the door, hard enough to stop George’s movements but not enough to create a scene. “Look, please - I desperately need to get some flowers, I’ll be so quick you won’t even notice I was here.” He looked down at the shorter boy, and George could see a glimpse of plead in his eyes. 

Cursing silently at himself for being such a pushover, George opened the door and stepped back, allowing the man to walk in. “Make it quick, I’d really love to make myself dinner then head to bed.” He said with a yawn. 

He watched as the man frantically looked around the isles and stands of flowers. George stepped a bit closer and spoke hesitantly, almost nervous he’d make the guy run away.

“You seem to be in a rush sir, is there anything I can help you find?” He fidgeted with his hands behind his back and waited for a reply.

Mr. Frantic turned his head and looked down at George, surprising him with a warm smile. 

“I’m actually looking for some flowers for my si- uh, for someone ill?” He glanced around the room, seeming unsure of himself. “What would you suggest?”

George ignored the silent rumble of his stomach and instantly turned on his heel, heading towards the corner of the store where the bouquets were kept. The walls at the front of the shop were almost completely glass -save for the doorframe- and the sun had almost completely set by now. 

His eyes scanned the bouquets until he saw one speckled with pink and white flowers of all shapes and sizes. Reaching down, he picked it up and made his way back to Mr. Frantic. 

“How’s this one?” George said carefully. The blonde looked down at the flowers in George’s hands and his eyes lit up with delight.

Mr. Frantic eagerly stepped forward and looked up from the flowers to George. “These are perfect, thank you so much.” He carefully took the bouquet from George, fingers brushing against each other whilst oblivious to the shocked state the shorter male was in.

George looked to the side, blushing profusely. He quickly thrusted the flowers towards the young man, trying to get out of his presence already. 

Ushering the man to the door, he rushed him out. “Yes, yes, thank you for shopping, come back another day!”

The blonde hardly had a chance to reply and yet the last thing George heard from him before slamming the door in his face made him instantly facepalm. 

Hurriedly heading to the stairs he silently cursed at himself for not thinking about charging the man for his purchase. He can’t believe the man had to remind him about it to realise this. George grunted in disbelief and made his way up the stairs, turning a right and walking inside his small kitchen. 

He was currently sharing a small apartment with his mother which was connected to the store downstairs. At the age of twenty-four, George had steady hours at the shop and earned enough to help pay rent for the apartment as well as the shop itself. 

Walking over to the counter, he reached up to the cupboard above the stove, only to be met with an almost completely empty space. Grumbling, George takes the lone noodle packet from the cupboard and continues the process of making dinner.

A few hours later, George finds himself sitting on the small sofa in his living room. Wrapped in a blanket, he watches the tv box numbly, alone with his thoughts. Or so he thought.

“You know, the point of television is that you watch it?” 

A smug voice vibrates in his ears and he snaps his neck around to see his mother standing against the door frame. She has her usual long brown hair tied up into a messy bun, and her arms crossed tightly against her chest. There was a small smirk on her lips as she watched George from across the room.

She quirked an eyebrow at George, waiting for his response. Jerking his body in surprise, he stood up quickly and smiled sheepishly. 

“Uh- Hey, Mum,” he stumbled on words, feeling like he just got caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. “I’m sorry if I woke you.”

His mother pushed off the wall and started walking towards him. Her face lost the amusement and shifted to a look of concern. 

“Are you alright sweetie? What are you doing awake this late?” She placed a hand on his shoulder and he immediately relaxed under her touch. Keeping his eyes on his feet he shook his head slightly.

“I just can’t sleep, I hope I didn’t keep you up.” George said again, stifling a yawn.

She looked at him softly and pulled him towards her. Stroking his head she whispered gently to him. “Go to bed George, we still have a busy day tomorrow. You need to get some rest,” she started walking towards the hallway door, pulling him with her.

He mumbled incoherent words and just allowed himself to be taken to bed. “Thanks Mum.” He said, and the last thing he remembers that night was his face hitting his pillow and accepting the deep darkness that swept over him, pulling him down until he was dreaming peacefully.

Ლ

Hours into the next day, George was working away at the store, moving from customer to customer. In between purchases, he would try to keep the store going whilst trying to organise flowers for a wedding that was ordered and due next Monday.

Working away quickly, he smiled when he saw his mother walk into the store from their backdoor that connected to the stairs going up to their apartment.

“Morning Ma,” George greeted his mother, smiling when she yawned. He looked at the clock on the wall, surprised when it read ‘1 o’clock’ “Or something like that,” He chuckled and hurried over to a new customer that just walked in the store.

“Good afternoon and welcome! How may I help y-” George did a double take when he looked up at the customer and saw that it was the same man from the night before.  
“You!” He screeched in shock. Then mentally slapped himself for reacting poorly. “I-I mean, uh, how can I help you today sir?” 

The blonde looked down at George with a smirk and shoved his hand in his pocket, pulling out some cash. “Afternoon darl’, just here to drop this off.” He walked over to the counter with George cautiously following him wearing a confused expression. The man placed the money on the counter by the register. “It seemed I forgot to pay last night,” he explained, “and I’m sorry about that chaos you had to experience. So hopefully that covers it.” He tilted his head in direction of the money.

Without speaking a word, George hurried over to the money and counted it up, the total going quite a bit over the price of the bouquet the man bought last night. 

“Wh- I- Well, thank you, I think?” He groaned in response to his own words. _God, I’m so stupid_. He thought to himself, hating that he’s acting like a total dweeb in front of this guy. 

The blonde only smirked again in reply and turned around, heading for the door. But before George could stop himself, he- 

“Wait!” 

_What the hell am I doing?_

He watched as the man stopped in his tracks, waiting.

George gripped his fists nervously by his sides and stared at the man's back.

“What’s your name?” He blurted out.

The taller man took a step forward and looked over his shoulder, amusement shining bright in his eyes as he smiled mischievously. George swallowed, captured by his handsome features. 

“Call me Dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @beeankahhh  
> disc: beeankah#0005


End file.
